In a conventional vehicle, the odor due to breeding of various kinds of minor germs or the odor due to an interior decoration is filled in a sealed passenger compartment in parking, and an uncomfortable feeling may be given to a passenger (driver) when the passenger gets in the passenger compartment. To overcome this problem, a blower of a vehicle air conditioner may be driven and operated in vehicle parking. However, in this case, the blower cannot be operated for a long time due to a limited battery capacity while a vehicle engine is stopped. Further, when the blower is operated with a low rotation speed in order to protection of the battery, the odor cannot be sufficiently removed.
In a vehicle perfume-generating device described in JP-A-6-227248, an aromatic substance or a deodorant is not supplied to a passenger compartment when a passenger does not get in the passenger compartment, and the aromatic substance or the deodorant is supplied into the passenger compartment together with air from an air conditioner at a time where the passenger gets in the passenger compartment. However, in this case, the aromatic substance or the deodorant cannot be supplied to an all area of the passenger compartment when the passenger quickly gets in the passenger compartment.